wolvesden368fandomcom-20200213-history
Camelot Helpers
If you do not already have it, get it asap. If you need help with another Helper get in touch with an officer as we all use different ones, and again thanks again to our anonymous provider for this information. |Stand Alone Throne Room Organizer Throne room organizer- This will help you get items with the right throne room stuff on them. I am going to keep this simple and to the point. STEP BY STEP GO to salvage tab Keep All should be set to Epic or Wonderous- as you will keep all cards within criteria you setup regardless of quality Define Throne Room Items to Keep- Faction any and card type any should remain the same for you beginning users Now you setup the rules as follows: Range- Select range and 2x, make sure only slots 4 and 5 are checked. Leave either up. Click create rule. You will need to hand sort for a 3 line range card for chair and table. These take some time to find, as I have only found 4 in 1 year of playing. There is also a 3 line window. Range- Select range and 2x, select trophy also and make sure spots 3 and 4 are checked. Click create rule. There is now a line 4 and 5 trophy but if you are lucky enough to find one (I have not been), it will also be found with the set above. Training- Select training troops, make sure slot 5 is clicked. Leave either up. Click create rule. Defense- Select defense, make sure slots 2,3,4 and 5 are clicked. Select buff or debuff under the either menu. Click create rule. This will help you defend. Another good stat to have on these items is life debuff or attack/attack debuff. Attack- Select attack, buff or debuff. Click 4 x. Click create rule. Banners are a little more picky. I would suggest finding a 2x siege attack with lines 4 and 5 clicked for the following: Siege attack, Horsed attack, Range Attack and Horsed Defense. You will have to do each separately and make sure you have banner selected. Candle- Get one with lines 1 and 5 defense. Other attributes good on this one is horsed life and horsed attack. Range Candle- find one with slots 3 and 5 range. You will need to select the 2x option and have slots 3 and 5 checked. Other goodies on this one to look for manually, is Siege Attack and Ranged Attack. NOW FINALLY CLICK SALVAGER ON- This will keep the cards you do not need are deleted as they come in. THIS WILL ALSO PROVIDE YOU WITH AETHERSTONE!!!!! You should never have a problem having to ask for aetherstone after this. ENHANCING- I always enhance my cards to wonderous before upgrading. This seems to be faster for me. Go into your throne room on the game. Click auto enhance and it should start auto enhancing until the item is wonderous. Make sure you have plenty of aether in the main city. UPGRADING- Same as enhancing but click upgrade. This is pretty much telling you every step. This is for beginning users. Advanced users may look for different items. What you want in your throne rooms: Advisor- 5th line training Everything else, the goal is to get life to 200, defense as high as possible and to have a little attack in there as well. So you will want to plan out a mix of combat speed and defense for your throne, trophy, banner, window and table. P.S. Find some storehouse protection, if you are attacked you will not have worry about losing so many resources. *************************************************************************************************** Se non lo avete già, a farla al più presto. Se hai bisogno di aiuto con un altro Helper entrare in contatto con un ufficiale come tutti utilizzano i diversi, e grazie ancora di nuovo al nostro provider anonimo per queste informazioni. Sala del Trono organizzatore-Questo vi aiuterà a ottenere elementi con la stoffa giusta sala del trono su di loro. Ho intenzione di mantenere questa semplice e al punto. STEP BY STEP GO per salvare scheda Conserva tutto deve essere impostato con la Epic o Wonderous, come si può mantenere tutte le carte rientrare nei criteri si imposta indipendentemente dalla qualità Definire elementi sala del trono a mantenere in-fazione di tipo qualsiasi e una carta di qualsiasi dovrebbe rimanere lo stesso per voi utenti inizio Ora impostare le regole come segue: Range-Selezionare il campo e 2x, assicurarsi che solo slot 4 e 5 sono controllati. Lasciare l'alto. Fare clic su Crea regola. Avrete bisogno di ordinamento mano una carta di gamma 3 linee per la sedia e tavolo. Questi prendono un po 'di tempo per trovare, come ho trovato solo 4 in 1 anno di gioco. C'è anche una finestra linea 3. Range-Seleziona area e 2x, selezionare trofeo anche e assicurarsi che i punti 3 e 4 sono controllati. Fare clic su Crea regola. Vi è ora una linea di 4 e 5 trofeo ma se siete abbastanza fortunati da trovare uno (non sono stato), si trovano anche con il set di cui sopra. Formazione-Selezionare le truppe di formazione, fare fessura che 5 è cliccato. Lasciare l'alto. Fare clic su Crea regola. Difesa-Select difesa, mettere a disposizione slot sicuri 2,3,4 e 5 sono cliccato. Selezionare buff o debuff sia sotto il menu. Fare clic su Crea regola. Questo vi aiuterà a difendere. Un altro stat bene avere su questi elementi è debuff vita o di attacco / debuff attacco. Attacco-Selezionare attacco, buff o debuff. Fare clic su 4 x. Fare clic su Crea regola. I banner sono un po 'più esigente. Vorrei suggerire di trovare un attacco 2x assedio con le linee 4 e 5 cliccato per i seguenti: attacco Siege, attacco Horsed, Attacco e Difesa Horsed Gamma. Si dovrà fare ogni separatamente e assicurarsi di avere selezionato bandiera. Candela-Prendi uno con le linee 1 e 5 della difesa. Altri attributi buoni su questo è horsed vita e attacco horsed. Gamma Candela-trovare uno con slot 3 e 5 gamma. È necessario selezionare l'opzione 2x e hanno slot 3 e 5 controllato. Altre chicche su questo per cercare manualmente, è Attacco Assedio e attacco a distanza. Ora finalmente CLICCA Salvager ON-Ciò manterrà le carte che non ti servono sono soppressi in quanto entrare QUESTO anche fornire AETHERSTONE!! Non si dovrebbe mai avere un problema dover chiedere aetherstone dopo questo. MIGLIORARE-Ho sempre migliorare le mie carte per wonderous prima dell'aggiornamento. Questo sembra essere più veloce per me. Vai nella sala del trono sul gioco. Fare clic su Auto migliorare e dovrebbe iniziare a migliorare automaticamente fino a quando la voce è wonderous. Assicurarsi di avere un sacco di etere nella città principale. AGGIORNAMENTO-Come migliorare, ma fare clic su Aggiorna. Questo è più o meno dicendo ogni passo. Questo è per gli utenti principianti. Gli utenti avanzati possono cercare elementi diversi. Ciò che si vuole per le sale del trono: Advisor-5th formazione online Tutto il resto, l'obiettivo è quello di ottenere la vita a 200, della difesa più in alto possibile e di avere un attacco poco anche lì. Così si vuole pianificare un mix di velocità di combattimento e di difesa per il tuo trono, trofeo, bandiera, finestra e tavolo.